Meganekko Yui II: Red is for rebellion
by IMakedThese
Summary: -"Aquellos que se rebelan contra el destino, alcanzan la gloria."- Consiguieron escapar. Están a salvo, por ahora. Pero todavía hay muchos asuntos pendientes, misterios y preguntas qué resolver.
1. Ch1: Viaje

**Y ha llegado la consabida secuela de Ayato.**

**¡Perdón, **perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón! Me la he pasado con un bloqueo de escritora toda la semana. Mi papá decidió irse de viernes negro a Laredo y en el viaje por fin me desbloqueé, pero me olvdé llevar mi amada laptop. Me la pasé escrbiendo esta historia en las noches y, ahora que he vuelto, estoy pasándola lo más pronto posible.****

****No es super interesante. De hecho, todavía no me quito el bloqueo por completo. Pero creo que salió, al menos, bonita.****

**A/N: Esta secuela y la de Reiji suceden en universos separados. Lo que es verdad en una historia no necesariamente lo es en la otra. Aquí aplica todo lo de**_ **Meganekko Yui**_**, pero no lo de**_ **White is for resignation.**_

****Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, flameen. Ya saben, me gusta oír opiniones :)****

* * *

Un tronido ensordecedor se dejó oír. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, pero no fue un rayo lo que provocó el ruido; fue una de las más pesadas ramas del enorme y viejo árbol seco bajo el que el chofer del autobús decidió estacionarse a revisar una llanta. En vida fué un roble, pero ahora sólo era un montón de madera; un despojo del glorioso gigante verde que habría sido unos cuarenta años atrás. Seguía siendo hermoso, pero no era perfecto.

"No es el mejor. Y si no es el mejor, no sirve"

El conductor volvió al camión y arrancaron de nuevo. Iban lento por la lluvia. Demasiado para su gusto. El demente de Reiji podría estarlos siguiendo y alcanzarlos en cualquier momento; aunque la posibilidad le parecía pequeña, estaba ahí, y Ayato no se sentía con ganas de dejar cosas al azar ahora. No después de todo lo que tuvieron qué pasar para llegar a donde estaban.

Justo en ese momento, rayo y trueno cayeron, potentísimos y al unísono; iluminando el cielo y haciendo temblar la tierra. Si el rayo cayó al mismo tiempo que el trueno, probablemente no cayó lejos de donde estaban. "Ese roble, ya ha de ser historia". Volteó para confirmar, pero el roble estaba intacto. No era perfecto. No era el mejor. Pero se le había perdonado por esta noche.

Yui, quien estuvo dormida en su regazo hasta ese momento , se rebulló un poco con el ruido del golpe. Ayato la rodeó con su brazo y le acarició la cabeza, en un intento por evitar que se despertara. "Sólo quédate así un momento más. Sólo unos minutos, quiero seguir teniéndote tan cerca de mí"

No hubo suerte. Yui se levantó lentamente. Primero abrió sus grandes ojos rosas y parpadeó despacio, luego se acomodó los lentes y despegó la cabeza, y por fin el resto del cuerpo. A Ayato incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, para hacerle sentir parte por parte la tortura de la separación (por pequeña que fuera). Pero su niña no haría algo así. Era terca, sarcástica, rebelde y estaba un poquito loca; pero tenía un gran sentido del honor y respetaba las cosas importantes. Definitivamente, sería una mujer maravillosa.

Pero por supuesto que nunca se lo diría. Era mucho más divertido ponerle nombres y hacerla enojar.

-Uhhhmmm- Lanzó un profundo bostezo, estirándose como un gatito a media tarde. Ojalá nunca se diera cuenta de lo adorable que era -¿Qué pasó?.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, plana. Recuerda que NO queremos que nos encuentren.

-Bien, lo siento... Oye ¿Qué, ya no soy Yui?

-¡Pero eres mi plana!- Dijo Ayato, bajito pero con la sonrisa más animada del mundo.

-No. Enserio. Me llamo Yui- La chica le devolvía una mirada seria y estricta.

-¡Pues nada! Estás plana y de plana no pasas. No es mi culpa que no tomaras leche de niña y te hayas quedado como tabla.

Yui lo miraba, incrédula. Fascinada. Pero no por él, sino por ella misma. No podía creer que Ayato le estuviera diciendo todo aquello y ella ni siquiera deseara hacerle daño. Es más, se sentía mal pensando en sí misma haciendo algo que pudiera lasitmar a este chico. Sentía que se le revolvía un poquito el estómago. ¿Acaso se estaría perdiendo a sí misma? ¿Acaso estaría enloqueciendo de nuevo? Oh, no. Era algo mucho peor.

Estaba empezando a sentir amor por él.

Ya no sólo el sentimiento pasional del enamoramiento que había sentido hasta ahora, ya no sólo le gustaba; ahora también lo quería. Esto no era bueno. Ayato ya le había aclarado que eran amigos, y un sentimineto no correspondido podría dificultar las cosas entre ellos. Y más dificultades era lo que menos necesitaban ahora. No podía estar peleando con él, celándolo, y todas esas tonterías de la tensión sexual. Tenían que trabajar juntos y concentrarse en escapar y sobrevivir. Al menos hasta terminar con el problema, serían buenos amigos.

"Alguien debería decirle a este chico que los amigos no se meten a la cama de su amiga, sin camisa, mientras ella duerme. Pero bueno..."

A ver, a ver. Espera...

-Eh. no me respondiste.

Ayato giró los ojos de manera teatral.

-Un rayo. Plana. Sólo un maldito rayo.

-Ah, de acuerdo.- Se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho del chico, y él la rodeó con su brazo de nuevo, sin pensarlo.

"Recuerda, Yui. Sólo amigos"

-Eres una mujer muy ruidosa y descarada, plana. Así nunca pescarás marido.

-No me digas nada de eso. Tú eres más descarado, y más vas a tardar tú en pescar mujer. Ni siquiera sabes comportarte con una como es debido.

Ayato había pensado seguir la discusión por la ruta de sí que lo sé, sólo no me comporto así contigo porque no eres mujer, hacer enojar a Yui una vez más y disfrutar de su carita roja para luego contentarla o distraerla. Pero algo de lo que la chica dijo le llegó fuertemente al corazón. Y le dolió. No quería admitirlo ni para sí mismo, pero le dolió.

Por supuesto que no sabía comportarse con una mujer. Su madre, el primer y más básico modelo femenino en la vida de todos, había resultado ser un auténtico monstruo de pesadilla. Todos sus seis hermanos eran hombres, y todos estaban más chalados que un cocodrilo en bicicleta. En toda su vida nunca había sentido la confianza de dejar que alguien se acercara realmente a él, féminas incluídas. Entonces ¿Por qué habría de esperarse de él que supiera comportarse con una dama?

Y, sin embargo, la idea de no tener eso lo hacía sentir incompleto. Insuficiente.

Al bajar la cabeza y ver a Yui ya de nuevo dormida en su regazo, con el pelo rubio suelto y revuelto de la manera más adorable, y el rostro tan cerca de su pecho que su nariz le lanzaba un airecito cálido al cuello; su mente, por un momento, se vació completamente de todo problema. Aunque, cabe aclarar, el pensamiento que le siguió no era mucho más agradable que el anterior.

Esto no estaba bien. Llevaban fácil más de diez horas en ese autobús, y ella no había pasado mas de media hora despierta desde que se subieron. Estaba durmiendo demasiado y él sabía que era por la falta de energía. Así como su cuerpo de vampiro dejaba de sangrar cuando se estaba quedando vacío, el cuerpo de la chica se apagaba para ahorrar calorías. Tenía que comer algo pronto o se le cerraría el estómago, y eso sería un problema mayor.

No le gustaba la situación. Y era peor si ella estaba dormida, pues estaba en su mundo y no con él. Si ella dormía, él estaba solo con su angustia por su niña. Pero despertarla no sólo sería egoísta, también sería peligroso. Si su cuerpo estaba guardando energías con tanto empeño, era porque las necesitaba para cumplir las funciones vitales. Sería muy conveniente que Yui ya hubiera concluido su despertar como vampiresa psíquica, así podría abastecerse con alguno de los pasajeros a placer. Ayato incluso le hubiera dado su sangre en ese momento si con eso pudiera resolver el problema. Pero no. Yui seguía teniendo mas o menos los mismos requerimientos que los humanos. Mejor dejarla dormir hasta que el conductor hiciera la siguiente parada en alguna gasolinera, entonces podría restaurarse.

Pasó menos de media hora antes de que el conductor anunciara que la siguiente sería la última parada antes de llegar a su destino, en dos horas. Ayato no podía esperar dos horas. Apenas llegaran a la parada, se bajaría a comprar algo a la tienda más cercana. Preferiblemente algo de comida chatarra con calorías huecas que el cuerpo de Yui pudiera absorber rápido.

Al llegar a la parada, casi da un grito de desesperación. La dichosa parada no era más que una maldita caseta de relevo para los conductores, sin edificios a la vista. Kilómetros y kilómetros de nada. El conductor se frenó. Ayato estaba desesperado e impasiente.

Y al parecer todos los pasajeros también estaban demasiado impasientes como para esperar esa hora, pues el autobús se vació por completo, dejando a un vampiro con una chica dormida en sus brazos, y el equipaje de todos. Solos ellos y las pertenencias de todos. Sin supervisión. Esto era a lo que Ayato Sakamaki llamaba suerte.

* * *

-Despierta, plana ¡A desayunar!- Oyó la voz de Ayato. Abrió los ojos, y vió la silueta borrosa del vampiro. Tenía los lentes subidos hasta la coronilla. Se los acomodó y vió la sonrisa fanfarrona de Ayato, y la lata de jugo de durazno que le tendía con orgullo.

-...¿Qué?-Yui tomó la lata en sus manos. Estaba tibia. -...¿Jugo? Pero, está tibio...

-¡Maldita sea!- Suspiró Ayato exasperado, dándole la espalda a Yui y pasándose una mano por su cabello rojo. -¿Acaso vas a quejarte de eso? Necesitas energía, y he conseguido ese jugo para tí. Sólo tómatelo.

Yui ya no dijo nada. Ayato tenía razón, escaparon del demente de Reiji por los pelos, llevaba días sin comer y hasta sentada se sentía mareada y cansada. Quejarse de algo como que si el maldito jugo estaba tibio o no sería una mamada. Una reverenda mamada.

-Apresúrate, que van a regresar los demás.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿Pues de dónde crees tú que he sacado esa lata?- Dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

Yui separó la lata de sus labios, y la miró un momento. Después volteó a ver por la ventana. Los demás pasajeros deambulaban cerca del autobús y alrededor de un pequeño edificio, se notaba que era de un solo cuarto. Ni una sola tienda ni máquina expendedora. Volteó a ver a Ayato. Seguía sonriendo y traía algo que no había notado en el brazo. Era una prenda roja.

-Ayato... ¿Robaste este jugo?

-Robar es una palabra muy fuerte ¿No crees? Sólo he tomado lo que necesitamos de alguien mas, sin pedir permiso. Pero te recomiendo no fijarte en los detalles, y apurar hasta el último trago de esa lata o esconderla. Los demás ya vienen y si los dueños la ven en tu mano y la reconocen, se van a enojar.

Yui volteó a ver por la ventana de nuevo. El chofer ya les hacía señas a la gente para que volvieran a abordar. ¡Mierda! Si la tiraba por la ventana, la verían; si la dejaba en el suelo, tambien. No quedaba de otra. Bebió y bebió hasta vaciar la lata, la aplastó con un pisotón la desapareció en un bolsillo del abrigo que traía por toda prenda. Apenas deslizó la lata, una mujer pasó a su lado, pero como no pareció reaccionar, pensó que no sería la dueña, o quizá no vió nada.

Ayato se acomodó en su asiento. El autobús volvió a arrancar. No hubo ningún incidente en las dos horas que quedaban de viaje. Yui se volteó a ver por la ventana, sin ningún pensamiento concreto que el vampiro pudiera captar. Sólo miraba por la ventana, pero al menos ya no se durmió durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación, la gente que llegaba a ver a sus familias por las fiestas y las decoraciones de navidad inundaban el lugar, y el frío escarchaba las ventanas ¿Qué tan al norte habrían viajado? Era casi invierno, pero donde estaban cuando salieron nunca había hecho tanto frío. Estaba anocheciendo, el cielo estaba nublado, y parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer nieve.

-Tranquila. Seguimos en el mismo país.

Yui no se había acostumbrado a que le leyeran la mente.

-¿Saldremos del país?

-Si. Pero por hoy, descanzaremos. Sólo necesitamos un lugar dónde pasar la noche... Oh, casi lo olvido.- Ayato se quitó la mochila y sacó un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla y una bolsa con unas prendas, entre ellas la prenda roja que Yui le vió en el autobús. -Toma y vé al baño a cambiarte.

* * *

A pesar de lo poblada que estaba la estación, el baño de mujeres estaba solo. Yui se encerró en un cubículo y abrió la bolsa. Esta contenía un par de calcetas blancas gruesas y la prenda roja, que resultó ser un vestido de mangas largas y falda hasta la rodilla.

Se puso todo lo de la bolsa. Tanto el vestido como las calcetas eran de una tela suave y gruesa. Un cambio que agradecía bastante, y todo le quedaba mucho mejor que el enorme abrigo negro de Ayato. Las botas eran un poco grandes, pero se ajustaban bastante bien con las calcetas gruesas. Metió el abrigo y las sandalias a la bolsa. Salió del cubículo, caminó al lavamanos y se lavó las manos y la cara, y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

* * *

Ayato estaba esperándola, recargado relajadamente en la puerta del baño viendo pasar a la gente que iba llegando de todas partes. Cuando salió, el muchacho lanzó una risita sarcástca.

-Por fín, plana. Pensé que te...- Comenzó a decir con su sonrisa. Pero al verla, se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola.

Se acercó a ella despacio, como con cautela. Yui se puso nerviosa. Se habá acercado tanto que sus cuerpos estaban práctgicamente pegados. Ayato tomó ese delicado rostro pálido entre sus manos, casi como con una caricia, y lo giró para verlo de un lado y de otro. Después dió un paso hacia atrás, y observó a la chica de piés a cabeza. Y luego le dedicó la sonrsa más tierna y cálda que le había visto hasta ese momento.

-Te ves... Como en esa noche.

Yui no dijo nada. Lo miraba confundida, pues no entendía muy bien qué estaba diciendo. Pero esa sonrisa que tenía Ayato en su bello rostro, esa sonrisa amorosa y perfecta, le fascinaba.

Se prometió a sí misma que la volvería a ver. Costara lo que costara.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel que estaba al lado de la estación. Yui nunca se había quedado en un lugar tan bonito, ni tan caro. Pero a Ayato no pareció importarle el costo, así que lo dejó pasar sin más. Total, obviamente ella no iba apagar, y tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Lo que sí no pasó por alto fué que Ayato había pedido específicamente una habitación con una sola cama. Y, a diferencia de esas noches en la habitación de Yui, había tenido opción de hasta tres cuartos separados.

"Buenos amigos, Yui. No lo olvides"

* * *

**Ahí está, con todo y un poquito de romance bonito :3 Ese Ayato me está saliendo muy Subaru ¿O soy sólo yo?**

_**~Matta nee.**_


	2. Ch2: Monstruo

**¡Heee vueeeeltooo!**

**Y una vez más,**_ **perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar. **_**Wow, una semana entera. E****sta vez si que me he llevado las palmas ¿Verdad? U.U Es semana de finales. Todos sufrimos de eso ¿No? Así que, por favor, comprendan, no quiero reprobar D: Pero ya ha terminado y ahora si puedo dedicarle tiempo a las fics :D**

**Dije que actualizaría esta los viernes, y no he mentido ¿Verdad? **

**Respuestas a reviews del cap anterior.**

**locaxloslibrosyelchocolate: Si, no sé que tiene la página pero a mi también me aparecen tarde los reviews a veces. Aquí sigue la historia (por fin). Ayato hablaba de la noche cuando la vió por primera vez, cuando mató a sus padres, Yui llevaba un vestidito rojo muy parecido. Y no, claro que nunca dejaré de escribir. Te extrañaba :)**

**Shina221002: I knew it! Damnit! Pero bueno, por lo menos intenté reparar el error. Aunque creo que se me pasó de "ayatosidad"**

**BTW ¿Te cortaste el pelo? Se vé padre en la foto :3**

**Natsuki 1304: Tu amas a Reiji, y lo sabes. Reiji te ama, y quiere lo mejor para tí, por eso te disciplina con la fusta los miércoles por la noche :D Si la quiere... A su manera. Y ella también lo quiere, pero están tan tontitos que no se dan cuenta, y por eso Yui busca escudarse. Pero no te preocupes, pronto se estarán dando. Y en esos momentos no, como que la mente de Yui estuvo bloueada desde el trauma de Beatrix muerta. Luego explicaré eso.**

**michelle paez: Super lindo. Pero no te preocupes, ya he arreglado ese problema :P Lee la fic y lo verás. Y recuerda, son jóvenes y están aprendiento.**

* * *

302

Eso decía el sobre donde venían las dos tarjetitas que les había entregado la recepcionista. Ayato se guardó una en la cartera y le dió la otra a Yui, y se metieron al elevador. Yui se quedó callada, mirando la tarjetita en su mano. Era del tamaño de cualquier tarjeta de crédito, con el logo del hotel, y una flechita en una esquina, por un lado; y una banda negra por el otro.

-¿Acaso nunca habías visto una llave electrónica, plana?

La frase sacó a Yui de sus pensamientos, y levantó la vista. Ayato la miraba con ojos de pena ajena, como si el hecho de no saber que era aquella tarjetita fuera algo ofensivo. Pero obviamente nunca había visto algo así. Beatrix tenía demasiado trabajo como para irse de vacadiones, y el sueldo de una forense no rendía lo suficiente para lugares como este. El niño no tenía por qué ser tan grosero. Yui respondió con una mirada desafiante.

-Pues no, Ayato. Es la primera vez que veo una.

-Ya, no te enojes. Mejor dámela, antes de que la pierdas.

-La guardaré yo. No la voy a perder.

-¿Para qué la quieres? Ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con ella.

-Pues enséñame.

-Lo haré cuando lleguemos ¿De acuerdo? Ahora dámela.

-¡Que no, Ayato!

Iba a decir algo más, pero el chico se escurrió a su mano en un instante y le quitó la tarjeta. La puerta del elevador se abrió y salieron.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa, plana? Si te digo que me des la llave, solo hazlo y no pelees. No es como si quisiera hacerte daño.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A estas alturas, ya tenía bien claro que Ayato tenía complejo de controlador, pero ahora sí que se estaba comportando como un idiota ¿Que qué le pasaba? Que, al igual que Ayato, ella era una persona. Era su igual, no algún ser de grado inferior que debía obedecer ciegamente. Y estaban juntos en esto. Si tenía una duda, merecía una respuesta de él. Si hacían algo, merecía saber por qué, y opinar si lo aprobaba o no.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a la habitación 302. Ayato sacó una de las llaves y la metió por una ranura de una cajita elecrtónica que estaba donde debería estar el pomo de la puerta, esperó a que encendiera una luz verde y abrió la puerta. Y en cuanto entraron, la volvió a cerrar.

-¡Oye! Dijiste que me enseñarías a usarla.

-También te dije que me la dieras, pero me hiciste quitártela. Además, dejé que me vieras usarla ¿No? Con eso has de tener, es fácil.

La boca de Yui guardó silencio, pero no sus ojos ni su corazón. No dijo nada, pero le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ayato, pero el chico puso cara de desentendido y pasó de largo. Seguía comportándose como un idiota. Yui trató de calmarse. No podían andarse a la ligera y actuando con la sangre caliente, no con Reiji pisándoles los talones, como probablemente era el caso. Lamentablemente, Yui Komori era una chica callada, pero no una chica de sangre fría.

Estaba cansada. Pasó la vista por la habitación. Efectivamente había una sola cama, pero también había un tocador, un televisor, y un sofá de piel. Quería hecharse a descansar, planear el desquite, y terminar el día. Pero no en la cama. No quería que Ayato se colara cuando estuviera dormida, como siempre. La mejor opción era el sofá.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?- Dijo Ayato al escuchar el pequeño cuerpecito tumbarse y rebullirse en  
el sofá. ¿Por qué la niña estaba actuando tan extraño?

-Tengo sueño.- La chica lanzó su respuesta de cara a un cojín. Así que tenía sueño ¿No había llenado con todo lo que había dormido en el viaje? Pues no podía dejarla dormir ahorita, tenían que salir a comprar ropa y comida para Yui antes de que las tiendas cerraran; y no podía salirse él y dejarla sola. Si el demente los encontraba, al menos quería estar ahí para cuidar a su niña. Porque aunque se estuviera comportando como una niña chiflada, era su niña chiflada.

Y su niña estaba colmando su paciencia. Y vaya si se había mostrado paciente hasta ahora.

-No te duermas. Vamos a salir, y hablaremos en la cena.

Algo en la mente de Yui hizo un click.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Vé tu. Yo ya terminé mi día.

Así nomás, la niña se voltea, se tapa la cara y declara que su día ha terminado. Pues no, eso no  
iba a pasar. Hasta ahí llegaba su actitud mimada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué permitió que siguiera por tanto tiempo, pero ya no más. Se acercó al sofá con paso firme, tomó a la chica por la muñeca, la levantó en el aire y la dejó caer sobre el suelo.

Y Despertó.

* * *

Bueno, no era como si hubiera estado dormido, pero sentía que acababa de salir de un sueño, o un trance, o algo así. Pero ahora veía las cosas de una manera diferente. Ya no sólo veía las acciones y reacciones de Yui, también veía las suyas. Yui había actuado de manera infantil, pero la verdad él no se quedaba atrás. Toda aquella información le había llegado de golpe, como si en todo ese tiempo la mente de Yui hubiera estado bloqueada, pero ahora se le abrían las puertas de par en par.

-¿Enserio, Ayato?- Dijo la figura menudita a sus pies. Yui estaba sonriendo, pero Ayato sabía que no estaba nada feliz. -¿Ahora vas a golpearme? Hazlo si quieres. Sólo eso te falta ¿No?

-Yo... No... Es que...

-Heh ¿Pero cómo? ¿El señorito se ha quedado sin palabras?

Esa mirada retadora. Esa sonrisa burlona. Su boca se veía feliz, pero sus ojos y su mente le transmitían una ira que rayaba en el odio. Estaría él de pié y ella en el suelo, pero estaba claro quién tenía el control de la situación. Y no era Ayato. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se disculpaba? ¿Le tendía la mano?

No. Esas eran cosas que cualquier persona habría hecho, pero no Ayato. Él no era cualquiera. Ayato no se disculpaba ni se quedaba a recoger los pedazos. Lo que él hacía era voltear hacia otro lado, y fué justamente lo que hizo. Se dió media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya te lo dije.- Salió una voz monótona de su garganta. -Quédate si quieres. Volveré en una hora.

Dudó un instante antes de abrir la puerta. No sabía qué esperaba, pero Yui no dijo ni hizo nada por detenerlo. Así que salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Cuando Yui despertó, estaba tendida en el sofá, en medio de la oscuridad, cubierta con una cobija. Pero ella no se había puesto cobija. Se sentó sin destaparse. La única luz era la que entraba por la ventana, y daba a la cama. Ayato estaba tendido en ésta, de espaldas a la ventana, así que Yui no podía verle el rostro ¿Acaso él la había arropado? ¿A qué hora llegó? ¿Cuánto tiempo se pasó afuera? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué horas eran. Nunca la tenía.

Ya no podía dormir. Necesitaba pensar, y no quería que Ayato le fuera a leer la mente, así que necesitaba salir. Pero necesitaría una llave para volver a entrar, y el muchacho se había guardado las dos en la cartera, y esta en sus pantalones; y resultaba que no era de los que se quitaban los pantalones para dormir, así que sacarle la cartera la expondría a una serie de situaciones y malinterpretaciones hilarantes por las que no quería pasar.

Aunque lo que necesitaba para tener privacidad era salir de la habitación. Y el baño era otra habitación ¿O no?

Pues lo fuera o no, era lo que tenía. Caminó, entró y cerró la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. No sabía si Ayato estaba dormido o no, pero quizá dormido no le leería la mente, así que ella no iba a despertarlo. Puso llave, por si acaso, y encendió la luz. Era un baño grande y bonito, con taza, lavamanos de mármol y cristal, un gran espejo iluminado y una bañera de hidromasaje. Eso no le saldría barato al vampiro.

Sobre el lavamanos había cuatro velas, dos de cada lado, con un suave aroma a lavanda; y un encendedor en una esquina. Un detalle muy romántico, y lógico, considerando que esa habitación estaba ideada para parejas. Yui tomó el encendedor y se lo hechó al bolsillo del vestido. Ese vestido rojo que le había dado el mismo muchacho que la había tratado tan miserablemente.

Se miró al espejo. Ofrecía una imagen patética, más de lo normal. Pálida, flacucha, ojerosa, con la trenza tan despeinada que casi estaba deshecha, y el vestido arrugado y mal acomodado.

"Un vestido rojo para la prisionera. Perfecto"

Bajó la cabeza. Y luego se dejó caer de sentón al suelo. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y se soltó a llorar, en silencio. Se había enamorado de él, de Ayato, pero el vampiro que estaba ahí afuera, acostado en la cama, no era el chico de su sueño, ni el chico que había conocido en la escuela. Se estaba volviendo un monstruo, y hoy la había arrojado al suelo, sin pensárselo.  
Tenía miedo. No quería pensar que Ayato fuera realmente capaz de golpearla, pero ya había pasado a lo físico ¿Y si mañana sí lo hacía? ¿Y si la mataba? Quizá no mañana, pero ¿Qué tanto le faltaba?

El foquito del baño estalló.

Yui dió un saltito por la impresión, pero esta se fué tan rápido como había llegado. Recordó las velas y el encendedor. Se puso de pié, y tomó una de las del lado izquierdo. Ahí, parada frente al espejo, sin luz, con una vela en la mano y con la otra luchando por sacarle una llama al encendedor; recordó ese juego de Verónica que solían jugar ella y sus compañeras en el baño de la escuela, en la primaria. Nunca lograron invocar más que a maestras furiosas, por supuesto; pero la sola ilusión de ver algo tan misterioso las había hecho sentir vivas. Era uno de sus pocos recuerdos felices.

Y ahora ahí estaba. Luchando por sacar luz de entre la oscuridad. Literal y metafóricamente.

Por fín logró prender una maldita llama. Encendió la vela y la puso frente al espejo para encender las demás. Pero cuando levantó la vista, casi se muere del susto. No estaba sola. Y la persona que estaba con ella, no era ninguna Verónica, ni nada que se reflejara en los un monstruo mucho más real.

Era Ayato.

* * *

**¿Alguien más recuerda ese juego de "tres veces verónica"? ¿Se seguirá jugando? Me pegó la nostalgia y decidí ponerlo. Me encantaban las cosas paranormales cuando estaba chiquilla :3**

**Pues bien, he decidido hacer un intento de compensación con un pequeño acertijo (mi favorito de siempre)**

_Reiji, ahora un exitoso abogado defensor, corre por un pasillo muy iluminado, cargado con una carpeta llena de pruebas para exonerar a su último caso. De repente hay una baja de luz elécrtica. Reiji se detiene y exclama: "Ya es demasiado tarde…". ¿Por qué?_

**Es una adaptación de un clásico. Quien me diga primero por qué Reiji dijo esto recibirá un oneshot de personajeXpersonaje. Si es un OC, descríbanlo. **

**Nos vemos el martes con la nueva de MYII: WIFR (Así hago los acrónimos yo)**

**~Matta nee.**


	3. Ch3: Reflexión

**Parte tres :D Otra vez con retraso. Pero ya saben, si no llega con retraso, no es un IMakedThese auténtico.**

**Y nadie supo la respuesta del acertijo :( Pero la razón era que el abogado está defendiendo a un reo de muerte, y se baja la luz porque ya lo frieron en la silla eléctrica.**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Natsuki 1304: Pues nop, sorry :( Y siii todas amamos a Reiji, aunque algunas todavía no lo saben :P Si, ya le puede leer la mente, y si que se estaba enojando, pero realmente no tenía razón. Aquí está, por fiiin.**

**shina221002: Pues tampoco :P bueno, ya viste arriba la respuesta. Y nooo, no mates a Ayato (al menos deja queacabe la fic, después despelléjalo si quieres). No pareces un hombre! Se vé bonito :(**

**michelle_paez: Siii ya es Ayato, y ahora no :D**

**kaori lee: Ea Ea! Hmm cuarto rojo, buen nombre para la sala de juntas de la fundación. Y lamento decir que tampoco. Ahí puse la respuesta.**

**Y bueno, esto es lo que sigue. Que es poco, pero prometo que viene algo mejor en la que sigueee D:**

* * *

Por fín logró prender una maldita llama. Encendió la vela y la puso frente al espejo para encender las demás. Pero cuando levantó la vista, casi se muere del susto. No estaba sola. Y la persona que estaba con ella, no era ninguna Verónica, ni nada que se reflejara en los espejos.

Era Ayato.

Era. Y no lo era.

"Ese" que estaba parado frente a ella, se veía idéntico al vampiro. Tenía su cabello de fuego. Tenía sus ojos de esmeralda. Tenía su estatura exacta y su atlético cuerpo. Incluso estaba usando la misma ropa que había usado el muchacho durante todo el viaje, menos la camisa y los zapatos. Pero había algo, Yui no lograba poner el dedo en qué era exactamente, que le faltaba. Algo que le hacía imposible aceptar que ese pudiera ser Ayato. Un detalle crucial...

Todo su ego se había ido. Ese vampiro frente a ella no tenía dignidad alguna. Se veía completamente destruído.

-Tú... Quieres huir de mí... Pero... Yo no estoy listo para dejarte. No sin... Un último esfuerzo.

_**-Tres horas atrás-**_

Una noche fría de invierno. Un hotel de lujo en temporada baja. Un hombre entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Trae dos bolsas. Las deja en el suelo. La habitación está fría y enteramente oscura, pero su cuerpo muerto es inmune a las temperaturas, y sus inhumanos ojos verdes no tienen ningún problema para descifrar la oscuridad.

La chica con la que vino, la mujer que más se ha acercado a su corazón, duerme. Pero la única cama permanece vacía, con las cobijas perfectamente acomodadas. Se hace evidente porqué la chica ha elegido el sofá, si se considera que en ese sofá no podrían caber dos personas acostadas. Saber que quiere dormir sola no ha sido difícil. Saber por qué quiere dormir sola es lo que destruye algo dentro de él. Parte de una cosa que nunca pensó que existiera.

En completo silencio, se acerca a la chica, hasta que su pierna toca la cabeza rubia de ella. Parece dormir tranquila, sin embargo tiene el rostro rojo y los párpados hinchados. Ha estado llorando, y sólo hace unos momentos ha conseguido quedarse dormida. Algo más de esa cosa se destruye.

Intenta entrar en sus sueños, como ya lo ha hecho incontables veces. No quiere despertarla, pero necesita saber qué pasa por la mente de esa chica. Se supone que es su niña, pero no logra entenderla. Sabe que él es la causa del problema. Que tiene que ver con eso que le falta. Pero no logra ver qué es exactamente.

* * *

Al entrar, se encuentra con el mismo sueño de siempre: Ellos dos en el cementerio, frente al mausoleo. Pero los papeles han cambiado. Ahora es ella quien ha salido huyendo de él.

-Espera...

Grita. Pero su grito es llevado por el viento. Ella no espera. Ella no escucha. Ella sólo sigue corriendo, alejándose más y más de él. Apunto de perderla de vista, el vampiro sale corriendo, y haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrenatural, no tarda mucho en alcanzarla.

-¡Detente!- Le vuelve a gritar. Esta vez cerrándole el paso. Ella se detiene, pero no lo mira, sólo clava la vista en el suelo. -¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-Porque... Me haces daño... Me hiciste daño...

...Te temo...

Esa cosa desconocida, se rompe un poco más.

* * *

Regresa al sillón. La chica duerme tranquilamente, y la hinchazón en su cara parece haber desaparecido. Pero ahora él sabía la verdad. Ella definitivamente no estaba bien. Y, Ayato tenía razón, era su culpa. Y era por eso que le faltaba.

_"Lo que no es perfecto, no sirve."_

Ella le temía. Porque él le había hecho daño. Ella misma se lo dijo. Y él sabía que esa no era la Yui completa, sólo era su subconsciente. Pero, aún así ¿No es el subconsciente la parte más honesta de las personas? ¿No es ahí donde se expresan los deseos más profundos? Entonces, ahora, el deseo más profundo de Yui era alejarse de él lo mas posible. Y, de nuevo, todo era su culpa.

_"Si no eres el mejor, no sirves"_

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó a sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos de ese maldito monstruo al que le obligaron, por años, a llamar madre. "¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Sí que sirvo!" Siguió gritándole al fantasma del monstruo, dentro de su cabeza.

"Sí que sirvo"

¿Qué pudo saber una mujer que fracasó como madre, como esposa, y como persona; de lo que sirve y no sirve? ¿Quién fué ella para juzgarlo a él? ¡Todo esto era su maldita culpa! ¡Él servía! Quizá estaba incompleto, pero algo tenía. Podría trabajar y completar lo demás ¿O no? No era inútil. No era una causa perdida.

Pero ella igual no quería estar con él. Lo que ella quería era huir de él.

Pues aunque así fuera, no podía rendirse y dejar que Yui se fuera. Reiji estaba ahí afuera, él estaba seguro. Ese demente estaba acechando, esperando a que dieran un paso en falso, a que cometieran un error, para hechárseles encima y terminar sus planes. Estaría loco, pero era de esos locos que simplemente no se rinden. Reiji no era determinado, era obsesivo. Y si Yui se iba por ahí, sola, pues al demente no le costaría mucho encontrarla y descuartizarla. Hasta que Yui despertara por completo como vampireza psíquica, era básicamente una humana con sueños raros y un escudo mental esporádico.

Conque esa era su resolución. Cuidaría de su niña hasta que fuera fuerte y pudiera defenderse sola. Después se dejaría matar por ese demente y terminaría esa existencia a medias. La existencia de un ser incompleto.

Era una idea patética, simplemente rendirse después de luchar tanto. Pero Yui definitivamente no iba a querer estar cerca de él. Y Yui era lo único puro, lo único normal en su demente vida. Su vida sin Yui no era más que una existencia sin sentido ¿Para qué seguir prolongando algo así por siglos y siglos? Si lo que quería Reiji era llegar a él, no le dificultaría las cosas más de lo necesario. Quizá incluso con su muerte conseguía hacerle perder el interés en Yui, antes de que la dañara.

Tomó una de las cobijas de la cama y arropó a Yui, pues estaba empezando a temblar. Se quitó la camisa y se metió a la cama. Solo. Ese no fué el plan, cuando reservó una sola cama. El plan era pasar la noche al lado de ese cuerpecito cálido, como las noches anteriores. En esas noches, cuando todo era tan distinto, cuando todo estaba simplemente bien. Cuando, por un momento, soñó que podría estar con ella, y que serían felices ¡Pero qué lejanos se veían esos días! Ahora los días con ella estaban contados, y estaba seguro de que no serían muy felices. Pero no se rendiría. Lo último que haría vivo, lo haría por ella.

Ni siquiera tenía sueño. Ellos no necesitaban dormir más de cuatro horas, y él no era particularmente adepto al sueño. No tenía sueño, pero necesitaba quedarse dormido. Necesitaba acabar con ese día tan malo, y esa noche tan mala. Ya no quería pensar en nada. ¿Y si eso mismo había pasado con Yui antes? ¿Y si por eso la niña sintió tan fuerte necesidad de rebullirse en el sillón, pegar un cojín a su rostro y terminar el día? ¿Era porque quería acabar un día tan malo? ¿También eso era por él?

Se giró, para quedar de espaldas a la ventana, y se tapó el rostro en las almohadas. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza, hasta que se vació su mente. Pero no podía dormir.

* * *

Unas dos horas después, oyó cómo Yui pasaba de estar acostada a sentada, y sintió la intensidad de esos ojos rosas encima de él. Después oyó las pisaditas de Yui hacia el baño, pero como era obvio que estaba evitando hacer ruido para no despertarlo, no dijo nada.

Ya podía leer su mente, y entendió que no iba al baño a utilizarlo, sino a buscar privacidad; basándose en lo que le había dicho él mismo, que una habitación de distancia evitaba que le leyera la mente. Si, eso era verdad. Pero era la distancia lo que importaba, no las paredes; y en distancia, ese baño estaba contenido en la habitación. Pero no dijo nada. La dejó creer que estaba en privado.

Así que se quedó ahí, en su cama, sin poder evitar oír todo lo que su Yui pensaba. Todo lo que su Yui lo había llegado a odiar. Incluso el vestido que le consiguió, ahora la hacía sentir aprisionada. Y luego la oyó llorar.

Y esa cosa, desconocida para el vampiro, se rompió por completo.

Cuando entró, el baño estaba totalmente a oscuras. No podía creerlo. Había oído el tronidito del foco desde su cama, pero no pudo creerse que la chica hubiera hecho eso. Simplemente por una descarga de sus emociones. De verdad que su niña llegaría a ser una vampireza excepcionalmente poderosa.

Estaba atrás de ella. Yui había dejado de llorar por la impresión de lo del foco, y tenía en una mano una de las velas aromáticas del lavabo, y en la otra, el encendedor del hotel. Prendió fuego a la vela, y la dejó en el lavamanos. Pero en cuanto se dió cuenta de su presencia, dió un brinco y un gritito. Luego se le quedó viendo. Como con curiosidad. Ayato no sabía qué le veía, pero ya no le molestaba que lo mirara. Eso ya no importaba.

-Tú... Quieres huir de mí- Salió su voz entrecortada. Estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo hacerle frente a esos ojos llorosos. -Pero... Yo no estoy listo para dejarte. No sin... Un último esfuerzo.

-¿Un último esfuerzo?

-Si... No sé muy bien qué es lo que hice mal. Es decir... Tengo una idea. Pero no logro... Identificarlo bien. No sé qué hacer, Yui. Pero si tú me dices cual es el problema, quiero cambiar eso. Y si no lo consigo, al menos quiero cuidarte hasta que estés a salvo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Se miraban sin decir nada. Ayato estaba nervioso ¿Qué haría ahora Yui? ¿Le diría que sí? ¿Le diría que no? ¿Se iría corriendo para ya no volver? Quiso leerle la mente, pero la chica tenía tantas ideas que tan sólo asomarse lo mareaba.

-Ayato- Dijo por fin la chica, pero luego se volteó y caminó a la puerta del baño. -Ven. Vamos a sentarnos al sofá. Tu y yo tenemos qué hablar de muchas cosas.

* * *

**"Tenemos qué hablar" lo peor que te pueden decir en una relación.**

**Y de nuevo vemos a Ayato con culpa. ¡Está tan leeeeendoo! :3 **

**Si quieren, pueden dejarme reviews. ¡Feliz navidad! y nos vemos mañana con WIFR :D**


	4. Ch4: Fresas con crema

**Otra vez tarde. Sin excusas. Pasemos directo a los reviews.**

**Shinna221002: Awww gracias :3 Espero que tambien te guste este, y los que sigan. No Shinna-chii, no mates a mis protagonistas ¡Shinna-chii mala! Y ¿Sabes que quisiera de regalo de navidad (atrasado)? QUE LE LEVANTES LA SUSPENCION A LUNA SANGRIENTA! Por favor. Si quieres soy tu beta reader, o te ayudo como pueda, no sé. Pero lo necesito. Porfis :')**

**Natsuki 1304: Pues sí se siente mal. Pero no te preocupes, la noche siempre es más oscura justo antes del amanecer :) Y no fué hace tanto. Pero como publico taaaan lento :P Aquí está, ojalá te guste.**

**Guest: Servido... Bueno, casi :P**

**Michelle paez:Gracias :3 LuvU. Y eso que sientes por Ayato se llama amodio. Es cuando amas a alguien pero quieres verlo sufrir, como toda una Yandere :3 Mírala, toda linda e inocente ella. No sabía que tuvieras esos sentimientos dentro e tí, pervertidilla ;)**

** kaori lee: (nelsonmodeon) No te golpees! No te golpees! No te golpees! :P Dice Ayato que si tu lo cuidas estará seguro. Bueno no lo dijo, pero me lo insinuó. Bueno no me lo insinuó, pero sé que es verdad :D Soy de México, y aquí tampoco era navidad, pero como la IMakedThese anterior ya sabía lo que tenía que pasar... Y... Con eso quiero decir que... Como iba a estar ocupada con... ¿Las fiestas?... ¡Si! ¡Las fiestas! Y pues por eso. Awww gracias por todo el amor. Tmb me caes super bn. **

**Todos me caen super bien. ¡Los amo a todos! Menos a esos lurkers que nomás entran a fisgonear mis relatos sin comentar, como los niños fisgones que son (nah ntc. Tambien los amo :3)**

**Y ahora, el cap. 4: Fresas con crema. (Hasta le puse el nombre en la lista de docs y todo :P)**

* * *

Estaban sentados en el sofá. La manta y la almohada habían sido trasladadas a la cama. Yui se había lavado la cara, y ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y repuesta.

Y ahora estaban sentados en el sofá, en silencio, evitándose las miradas. Él porque no sabía qué decir. Ella porque tenía tantas cosas qué decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Finalmente se decidió por una no muy agradable. Pero daba igual, porque nada de lo que tenían qué discutir sería fácil o agradable.

-Ayato...- Comenzó, con voz temblorosa. Ayato levantó la vista, tan rápido que la asustó, y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. "Bueno, al menos él tambien está nervioso". Eso era tranquilizador... ¿Quizá? -Ayato ¿Por qué me aventaste así?

* * *

El chico trató de poner una sonrisa calmada, pero la verguenza de recorar lo que había hecho, hizo que la sonrisa le saliera más bien deprimente.

-Perdóname. Está claro que no debí hacerlo.

-Ya, eso no se discute. Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se rindió en su intento por mantener esa excusa de sonrisa y bajó la mirada, tenso ¿Acaso se lo estaba hechando en cara? No iba a decir que mereciera mejor trato, pero no se esperaba una movida tan baja de ella.

-No me hagas explicarlo. Ya reconocí que no debí hacerlo ¿No te basta...?

Y otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo. Volvía a ser el Ayato "malo". Evadiendo. Guardándose las cosas. Aislándola. Siempre limitándola, de una manera o de otra.

-...Basta- Gruñó Yui, antes de que el muchacho puiera terminar.

-¿Eh?

Yui lo miraba furiosa. Pero Ayato, habiendo levantado nuevamente los ojos, le devolvía una mirada confundida. Parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta dónde estaba.

Ya no lo soportó mas. No esa reacción apática del vampiro. "¿Eh?" ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta idiota e indolente era esa? ¿Acaso no había entendido que no iba a oír esa tonta evasión? ¿O era que la mirada furiosa y los dientes apretados no eran una seña sin pierde de que estaba dando la respuesta equivocada?

No. Era otra de sus manipulaciones. Se estaba haciendo el tonto para no contestar la pregunta. Seguía intentando controlarla.

No quería ser brusca. Quería decir las cosas con paciencia; era obvio que Ayato tambien estaba sufriendo. Pero ese trato controlador, esa manipulación, tenía qué terminar. O pintaba su raya ahora, que lo tenía sentado enfrente, o no lo haría nunca.

-¡Que ese es precisamente el problema, Ayato! ¡Todo lo decides tú! ¡Todo lo haces tú y todo lo sabes tú! ¡Y to tengo que seguirte, haciendo todo lo que digas sin preguntar!

-Pero... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Yui pasó de la ira a la incredulidad en tiempo récord. Absurdo lo que puede llegar a hacer la gente para evadir lo que no quiere enfrentar.

-Ayato, estoy tratando de ser paciente, pero realmente parece que no te importa en lo más mínimo. Si vuelves a hacerte el tonto una vez más, desaparezco por esa puerta.

-!No, espera! No me estoy haciendo el tonto. Es que... Esto no va a sonar bien... Yui, entiende que soy mayor. Mucho. Y tengo más experiencia que tú. En esto y en todo. No le veo sentido a discutir cosas en las que yo sé que tengo razón.

-Pero eso no significa que no tenga nada que decir, o que siempre vayas a estar en lo correcto. O ¡Carajo! Que no merezca preguntar o quejarme. ¡¿Por qué, Ayato?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que controlaro todo tú?!

Ayato bajó la mirada, de nuevo. ¿Cuánta ira podía caber en ese cuerpecito?

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no la escuchaba? No lo sabía. Él era así, y ya. No la escuchaba a ella, ni a nadie. Pues nadie lo escuchaba a él, si no se hacía oír por la fuerza. Nunca hubo nadie para él. Sólo sirvientes y subordinados. Y ese era el trato que le habían enseñado a darles. Y ese era el trato que sabía dar. O mandar u obedecer, y él no iba a obedecer.

Y luego llegó esta niña. Con ella no podía ser así. Ella también se hizo oír, desde que la conoció; y no le dejó que la dejara sola con sus padres muertos. Por pequeña e insignificante que pareciera, se hizo oír entonces y se hacía oír ahora. No podía ser así con ella, porque ella no se lo permitiría. Y eso le fascinaba de ella. Pero si no podía darle el único trato que sabía...

-No estoy acostumbrado a tener iguales. Esto es lo que soy, y lo que tengo.

-Pues te lo dejo claro. No estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo hasta que no me reconozcas como tu igual, y como tu compañera.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Y que me trates como tal, claro.

-Hecho.

Yui se le quedó mirando, con desconfianza.

-¿Puedo confiar en eso, Ayato? ¿Dices "hecho" y ya?

No. Claro que no. No era tan fácil.

-Bueno, quizá no lo logre a la primera. Pero sí puedo decirte con toda seguridad que lo intentaré, una y otra vez. Siempre que me dejes, lo seguiré intentando.

-Bien - Suspiró Yui, segura. La terquedad de Ayato. Eso sí era algo en lo que se podía confiar.

-Entonces ¿Todo arreglado?

-Claro que no. Todavía ni me respondes la primera pregunta.

Ah, si. Por qué había actado como un idiota incontrolable y había agredido a su niña. Esa pregunta que no quería responder.

Suspiró resignado.

-No esperes una razón válida, Yui. Porque no la hay.

-Sólo dame tu motivo.

-Bien. Sé que no debí hacerlo, y tampoco debí darte tanta lata. Pero tú no escuchabas, sólo querías irte a dormir de nuevo. Después de más de diez horas que habías dormido en el autobús. Dormir tanto es mala señal, Yui. Y más para tí. Además, tú sólo te duermes y te olvidas de todo, pero yo no puedo... -Ayato se frenó y suspiró -No. La verdad es que no hay escusa. Actué mal, Yui. Perdóname.

-A ver. Repite lo de dormirme. ¿Por qué es particularmente malo para mí?

Ayato suspiró de nuevo. Si, para ella. Porque dormir demasiado era señal de baja energía, y la escacez de energía para un vampiro energético a punto de despertar era algo terrible. Pero era obvio que ella no lo entendiera, si él nunca le dijo nada. Otro tema delicado.

-Yui, por favor no te enojes. O bueno, haz lo que tengas qué hacer. La verdad no merezco pedirte nada. Pero escucha por ahora. No por mí, sino por tí. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no hallaba la oportunidad, y luego el tema fué pasando...

-Dime, Ayato.

-No eres humana...

No era la primera vez que oyó esas palabras. Recordó esa noche en su sala. Reiji diciéndole exactamente lo mismo.

-Me leíste ¿Verdad? Sabes que ya me lo había dicho.

-De eso... Me acabo de enterar...

-Pero, si no soy humana ¿Qué soy?

Ayato le contó todo lo que sabía de los vampiros psíquicos. Lo que eran, lo que comían, cómo se alimentaban, Y en qué se parecían y diferían de los vampiros como él.

-Pero... Pero ¿Por qué no bebo energía, como dices? ¿ Y por qué no puedo leer tu mente? ¿Y por qué no soy fuerte, como tú? ¿Y... ¿Y por...

Ayato ya no pudo contener la risa. Podría tener dieciséis años físicamente, pero Yui era una niña. Y su curiosidad y emoción la traicionaban despiadadamente. El vampiro se rió a carcajadas; y por un momento, todo lo malo desapareció.

¿Cómo había pasado? Hacía un momento ella estaba furiosa y él estaba que se moría de la pena. Y de la nada, estaba riendo a todo pulmón ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta niña podía hacer eso? Nadie más le hacía sentir esa felicidad y esa calidez, ni hablar de provocarlas tan derrepente ¿Qué tenía su niña?

No quería saberlo. Era mejor así. Un secreto. Algo sagrado. No había casi nada puro y bueno en su vida, y no quería arruinar lo poco que le diera ella. Así era mejor.

-Calma, plana. Yo tambien tengo muchas dudas. Por eso estamos viajando. Vamos a ver a alguien que sabe más de estas cosas.

Otra vez con esa sonrisa amorosa y perfecta. Hasta ese apodo le agradaba, porque lo decía con esa sonrisa. Oh, podría decirle lo que fuera, con esa sonrisa...

Lo perdonaba. Maldita sea. Maldita esa sonrisa por desarmarla hasta los cimientos. Malditos esos ojos por atraparla así. Y sibre todo, maldito su propio corazon por querer olvidarlo todo, sólo para poder entregarse ciegamente a Ayato.

Lo perdonaba. Mientras fuera el chico de su sueño, podría perdonarlo.

-Quédate así.- Le dijo Yui, con la cara escondida en su espalda. Se había abrazado a él sin que el vampiro se diera cuenta ¿Se habría teletransportado? ¿Acaso los que eran como ella podían hacer eso?.-Quédate así. Éste es el Ayato al que quiero. Quédate con esa mirada para siempre.

¿Esa mirada? Esa mirada no la hacía porque quisiera. Era la mirada que ella le obligaba a hacer, cada vez que era tan condenadamente adorable. ¿Eso quería Yui? ¿Esa mirada de enamorado?

-Si me quedo así para siempre... ¿Te quedarás?

Yui guardó silencio un momento. Pero la respuesta era una sola, y lo sabía.

-Si. Me quedaría para siempre contigo.

-Hecho.

-Hablas a la ligera, de nuevo...

Ayato tomó las manos de Yui, y las separó de su pecho. Se volteó, y cuando la tuvo enfrente, le volvió a dedicar esa mirada. La mirada que ella le dijo que quería.

-Si te quedas conmigo para siempre, la haré; quiera o no.- Aún tenía las manos de Yui sujetas, se llevó una a los labios. Luego la liberó, y puso su propia mano en la mejilla de la chica. Se veían a los ojos. -Puedo hacer esto, Yui. Si te quedas a mi lado, seré el que quieres que sea.

-Ayato...

-¿Hecho?

Yui desvió la mirada al suelo. Ahí estaba, con el chico que amaba frente a ella, pidiéndole que aceptara pasar la eternidad con él. Y prometiéndole ser el que ella quisiera. El mismo dijo que eran amigos, y ella luchaba por recordarlo, pero ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de que NO sonaba como un amigo cuando decía esas cosas?

-Ayato, yo...

-No somos sólo amigos.

¿La había leído de nuevo? ¿Esque nisiquiera esto le podía dejar para ella, y sólo ella?

El vampiro aprovechó la distracción de la chica para atraparla entre sus brazos, tomarla por la nuca, y robarle un beso.

Fué tan repentino, y lo había deseado desde hacía tanto, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar un poco. Aunque no del todo. Mantuvo los dientes tan firmemente cerrados como sus ojos, y lan manos en su pecho para imperdirle acercarse más. La sensación del chico en sus manos era algo nuevo. Su escencia en toda la habitación, por otro lado, era la misma que esas noches en su casa.

Se sentía como si Ayato se estuviera abrazando a ella más que antes, en su cama; pero no se sentía como una restricción. Por el contrario, extrañamente, se sentía más libre que nunca. Tuvo que luchar contra sí misma, usando casi toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no rodear su cuello con sus brazos ni fundirse en algo todavía más apasionado.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad no podía con la falta de oxígeno, y Yui no tardó en llegar a su límite. Se separó de Ayato con un leve empujón, tomando bocanadas desesperadas. Jadeaba y jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido una maratón; pero simplemente no podía parar.

Ayato le dió un tiempo para recuperarse. Igual, él tambien extrañaba el aire. Pero en cuanto notó que la respiración de Yui se calmó un poco, volvió a besarla. Y, aprovechándose de que la había atrapado con la boca abierta profundizó ese beso tanto como quiso ¡Oh, ese sabor! Era increíblemente dulce. Su sangre también lo era; pero este era un sabor característico, identificable, familiar.

Fresas con crema. Era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Yui se sobresaltó ante la intrusión en su boca. Después suspiró, rendida, y dejó por fin que sus brazos corrieran libremente alrededor del cuello de ese chico. Y, más que contenta, dejó incluso que su lengua respondiera con total libertad a ese intenso beso.

De nuevo necesitó aire. Pero esta vez, Ayato no se esperó tranquilamente. Mientras Yui luchaba por recuperar el oxígeno, él bajó su boca hasta su cuello y la mordisqueó. Nada tan fuerte como para perforar su suave y pálida piel, pero pudo serlo. Yui recordó esa vez en el mausoleo, ese dolor, y sintió miedo por un momento. Sin embargo, el miedo fué rápidamente desplazado por la muy placentera sensación de la boca del vampiro en su piel. Sus colmillos la razguñaban aquí y allí, pero esto la hacía sientirse incluso más débil y ligera a su tacto.

Se apretó al chico con firmeza, soltando pequeños gemidos mientras esas manos bajaban por su espalda, apretándola tambien. Esas manos fuertes de dedos largos desabrocharon la parte de atrás de su vestido. Cuando esas manos tocaron su espalda desnuda, apenas pudo contener un gemido hondo.

Mas o menos, tarde que temprano, reaccionó. Se soltó del beso, y dió un paso hacia atrás. Se soltó del beso. Si. Pero no del abrazo. Y como no podía caminar tan libremente. Acabó cayendo a la cama, llevándose a Ayato con ella.

Un momento ¿Cuando llegaron a la cama? ¿Habían estado caminando mientras se besaban? ¿Porqué no lo había notado?

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba ella en la cama con Ayato? ¿Por qué la tenía sujeta de las muñecas? ¿Por qué tenía el una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas? ¿Por qué tenía el vestido levantado hasta las caderas, y con los hombros al desnudo?

-No... No somos... Sólo amigos.- Repitió Ayato, entre jadeos. Los dos jadeaban sonoramente. De nuevo, la pasión los había dejado sin aire.

-Entonces... Si no somos... sólo amigos... ¿Qué somos?

* * *

**Ya enserio. Dejen reviews**

**~Matta nee.**


	5. Ch5: Si, es sangre

**Créanme. Trato de no tardarme taaano. Pero esque aaaaaarrrggghhh he descubierto que soy pésima para el lemmon, y además tengo cosas en mi vida. Pero no abandono las fics, sólo soy un poco tardadtia. Por lo menos esta vez fueron sólo dos semanas, y no mes y medio.**

**A los reviews**

**Gasai Yuki: Sep, lo de arriba. Gommen ^.^ Y pues aquí tienes la conclusión a esa intriga que te carcomía.  
**

**Natsuki 1304: Mwahahaha! Seeeeh las tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano ( ). Este cap también está bonillo. Ojalá te guste :3**

**Dessirenya: Tu lee, mija :P No voy a spoilear con que si hay salseo en este o no. Y gracias por leerme.**

**Kaori lee: Puues aquí sale otro, recién salidito del horno de las fics. ¿Como? ¿Lees de computadoras en tu escuela? Ahh Laito... ese hombre es malo, pero sabe hacerte sentir bien ;) White is for resignation=**_**El blanco es para la resignación **_**Ya van dos que saco desde que me comentas. Quizá quieras darle una buscadita desde mi profile (se ha puesto buena la cosa allá tambien) **

**Michelle Paez: ¡No mueras de un infarto! ¡no mueraaaasss! (O bueno, si mueres, comenta antes :P) Nadie se esperaba el final. Ni yo (?) Ok ok, no eres una Yandere ;)**

**Guest: Aww gracias por el amorsh :3 Y siii desde que ví la serie me dije "a este lo compongo en una fic" y pues así salió. Aquí lo que sigue.**

**Y, sin más cosas, los dejo con el capítulo 5 :3**

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz mercurial amarillenta que se filtraba a través de las largas y pesadas cortinas, danzando despacio al ritmo que les marcaba el viento. Era contrastante que una habitación tan moderna como esa, con bañera de hidromasaje, televisor y puerta con cerradura electrónica, tuviera unas cortinas tan viejas; en lugar de unas ligeras y prácticas persianas.

Yui trató de distraerse en ese pensamiento y dejarse llevar hasta conciliar de nuevo el sueño, y cuando no funcionó, trató simplemente de arrullarse con la danza sedosa de las pesadas cortinas. Tampoco funcionó. No podía dormir, y tampoco podía concentrarse en dormir. Ni en nada que no fuera todo lo que acababa de pasar.

**-Flashback** (ya me gustaron ^w^)**-**

* * *

-No... No somos... Sólo amigos.- Jadeó Ayato. Los dos jadeaban sonoramente. De nuevo, la pasión los había dejado sin aire.

-Entonces... Si no somos... sólo amigos... ¿Qué somos?

Ayato se quedó de piedra ¿Qué mas daba lo que fueran? Él la quería, y sabía que ella lo quería a el. Podían arreglar los detalles en otro momento. Además, estaban en la cama; no tenía cabeza para concentrarse... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar algo así en un momento como ese?

Ella no decía ni hacía nada. Sólo lo veía, expectante. Sabía que lo que esperaba era su respuesta. Pero no la tenía. En lugar de eso, intentó besar sus labios.

Naturalmente, ella giró la cabeza para evadirlo.

-Aya...

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- Interrumpió el chico, algo frustrado.

-¿Eh?

-Ya he aceptado ser el que tu quieras que sea. Negarme a cualquier relación contigo sería tonto ¿No lo crees? Además, sé que sientes lo mismo por mí que yo por tí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te he querido desde que te conocí. Siempre me provocaste una inmensa ternura, y ganas de protegerte. Pero ahora... Me gustas.- No podía creer que lo había dicho tan a la ligera. Y después de todo lo que había luchado por no revelarle sus sentimientos.

Pero... Decirlo se sentía tan bien.

-Ayato...

-Me gustas, Y te quiero. No sé si eso sea amar, pero nunca había querido a alguien así. Eres la única que se ha acercado tanto a mí, y no quiero que nadie mas se acerque así. Así que, decide lo que tu quieras.

Yui sonrió, y elevó una mano para acariciar el rostro del chico que estaba sobre ella.

-¿Y si por tí fuera?

-Para mí, eres mi compañera.

Retrajo un poco la mano, ante la sorpresa. Su compañera. Juntos como buenos amigos, pero nada más. Eso... No era lo que ella sentía por él.

-No, Yui.- Se apresuró él a corregirla- No así. Mi compañera de vida.

-¿Compañera de vida?

-Si. Es algo común entre los que vivimos mucho tiempo. Un matrimonio es algo muy efímero, y hoy en día son increíblemente fáciles de deshacer. Mi padre tuvo tres esposas, y ninguna de ellas fué feliz. Yo no quiero algo tan endeble. Un matrimonio es de personas unidas por leyes y contratos frágiles, pero compañero de vida sólo hay uno, para siempre. Pero... Sé que eso puede parecerte demasiado, así que...

-Eso quiero.- Interrumpió ella - Eso quiero, Ayato. Quiero ser tu compañera de vida.

Ayato se quedó pasmado un momento. Tanto la mirada como su tono daban la impresion de que Yui estaba muy segura de lo que decía. Pero era tan joven. Alguien así ¿Podría entender lo que significaba para siempre?

Un vistazo a su mente le dió la respuesta.

-Mira quién habla a la ligera ahora.

-Lo digo muy enserio.

Ayato se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Respondiste muy rápido. Ni siquiera te lo has de haber pensado.

-Me lo pensé lo que necesitaba. He dicho que sí.- Dijo Yui, levantándose ella tambien. Pero no caminó hacia él.

-Olvídalo. Me dejarías en menos de una década.

Ni siquiera podía ver qué clase de rostro hacía Ayato.

-No lo haré. ¡Te amo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Es que no lo ves cuando...

Y de la nada, los labios del vampiro se posaban en los suyos; y el resto de él aprisionándola contra la pared, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento helado. Yui tardó unos segundos en asimilar que se había materializado frente a ella. Y luego, la sensacion de flotar en los brazos de él, la hizo olvidarse de todo y hecharle los brazos al cuello.

Una vez más, Ayato había atrapado a su niña con la boca entreabierta. No lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a probar ese delicioso sabor a fresas con crema. Repasó esa boca por todos sus rincones, hasta saciar su necesidad, y sacándole un par de gemiditos a Yui de paso.

Un poco más tranquilo, soltó sus labios.

-Lo sabías ¿Verdad? Sabías que hablaba muy enserio, y que no te dejaré.

El vampiro no respondió. Sólo le lanzó su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-Qué cruel eres.

-Es venganza, por matar el ambiente con tus preguntas inoportunas. Ahora ¿Tienes más dudas, o puedo manosearte en paz?

-Y encima grosero...

Yui no pudo terminar de hablar. Ayato la silenció con otro beso tan intenso como el anterior, pero esta vez correspondido desde el comienzo. Sus manos, de estar apoyadas en la pared reteniendo a Yui; pasaron cada una a su nuca y a su espalda, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, deslizándose ansiosas de terminar lo que habían empezado con ese vestido. Cuando deshizo todo el cierre, separó un poco sus cuerpos para dejar la vía libre, y pasó las manos a los hombros para darle un empujoncito final.

La prenda cayó al suelo en completo silencio.

Nadie lo vió, pues nunca interrumpieron los besos. Ayato volvió a ponerle una mano en la espalda a Yui, para acercarla, y con la otra, se desabrochó el pantalón, que ya le incomodaba bastante por la erección. Cayó también al suelo.

Se recargó por completo sobre ella, y Yui pudo sentir esa erección rozando su monte de venus. Ese roce hacía que se quemara por dentro. De pronto, su cuerpo la traicionó, reaccionando a los roces del vampiro, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse casi por su cuenta.

Estaba enloquecida. Ya no quería contenerse, ni limitarlo a él. Quería llegar hasta el final. Separó las piernas, y el vampiro convirtió ese roce en movimiento intensos que, de no ser por la ropa interior, hubieran sido salvajes penetraciones. Eran el deseo y la exitación los que provocaban esos movimientos. Ya no eran dueños de sí.

Ayato, a diferencia del vestido, creó un sonoro BUM cuando azotó de rodillas.

-¡Ayato! ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo... Yo solo...- Calló. Estaba jadeando. Pero no era un jadeo pasional.

-¡Carajo! ¿Hace cuánto que no bebes?

-¿Cuándo fué... Lo del... Cementerio?

-¡Maldita sea! Ven aquí.- Yui le tendió la mano, y él no se hizo del rogar. La chica se pasó el pesado brazo por la espalda, y lo llevó a la cama. Comprobó que pudiera mantenerse sentado solo, y se acomodó a su lado. -¿Puedes morder?

Su respuesta fué morderla. Y claro, como no iba a desaprovechar tenerla en ropa interior, la mordió en un seno.

Pero a Yui no le importó. Incluso le dió un poco de risa.

-Pervertido.

-No te quejes, plana. Deberías sentirte honrada de que exprese deseo por algo casi inexistente.

-Dijiste que dejarías de ser así...

Ayato volteó a verla, nervioso. ¿Estaba molesta por eso? Pero... Sólo era una broma...

-¿En verdad... Te molesté?

-No- Dijo Yui, calmada y sonriente. -Es venganza, por burlarte de mi cuerpo.

-Ah, vale. Deja de robarte mis bromas, plana. O pensaré que también tienes el cerebro plano.

-Tú deja de hablar y sigue bebiendo.

-Heheh. Te encanta ¿Verdad, pervertida? Sentir mi boca en esta parte tan sensible...

-...Y si así fuera ¿Qué harías?

Vaya. La plana no dejaba de darle sorpresas.

Y esa sonrisa, esa que ella le había dicho que quería, brotó incontrolablemente de sus labios.

-Me encantas, Yui Komori.

Siguió bebiendo y bebiendo. Y cuando por fín sació su sed, recostó a Yui con cuidado y la arropó. Y se metió bajo las cobijas, abrazándola.

-Estas mareada ¿Verdad?

-Sólo un poco. Puedo seguir, si quieres.

-Déjalo así.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho semidesnudo de Yui. Ella sonrió, y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello rojo. Era grueso y sedoso. Pasaba sus dedos entre los mechones, y sentía que se le dormía la mano. En poco tiempo, Ayato estaba roncando muy despacio...

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y Yui no pudo dormir ni un poco. Bueno, no era algo tan malo, ya había dormido bastante en el autobús y en el sofá. Y ahora, el sol asomaba sus primeros rayos y el cielo iba de morado a naranja.

Intentó sentarse para despertarse por completo, pero ese brazo fuerte la retenía como siempre. Giró la cabeza para ver a Ayato. Su amado estaba durmiendo profundamente, y ella no quería despertarlo. Volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, viendo hacia la ventana, y buscano pegar su cabeza al pecho del vampiro. Paz perfecta.

-Te amo.- Oyó a sus espaldas. Y sonrió.

-Creí que estabas dormido.

-Y tú deberías estarlo. No has dejado de remolinearte en toda la noche.

-Ya he dormido bastante ¿No crees?

-Pero no creí que hubieras llenado. Creía que los humanos necesitaban como mil horas de sueño.

-Quizá las necesiten. Yo no lo sabría. No soy hu...

En ese momento, un rayo de luz pegó en directo contra los ojos de Yui, cegándola por un momento. Se protegió con una mano y buscó el origen. Lo encontró, ahí sobre la mesita con la silla, frente a la ventana.

Una copa estaba redireccionando los rayos del sol directo a su frente. Una copa, del cristal mas puro y brillante, que contenía un líquido rojo oscuro y de aspecto demasiado espeso para ser cualquier vino tinto. Y una hoja de papel recargado en el cáliz.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Ayato, aún medio dormido.

-¿Tú te serviste esa copa?

Eso despertó muy bien al vampiro. Levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia donde veía ella.

-No.- Se levantó y se materializó al lado de la mesita. Tomó la copa en una mano, y la nota en la otra. Comenzó a leerla.

Dejó caer la copa al suelo, derramando el líquido en la alfombra.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vístete. Nos largamos.

Ayato dejó desinteresadamente la hoja en la mesa, y se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones y la camisa. Yui tmbien se apresuró con el vestido y las botas, pues parecía un asunto bastante serio al juzgar por el rostro nervioso de Ayato. Pero su curiosidad pudo con ella, y se desvió a leer la nota.

* * *

_Un brindis por la feliz pareja._  
_Procura no vaciar tu cuenta tan cerca de tu escondite, pequeño imbécil._

_ Reiji Sakamaki._


	6. Ch6: Busted!

**Capítulo super cortito. Pero ya me urgía seguirle a esta historia, esque ya me he tardado mucho, porque ando ocupada, y bien escasa de inspiración para ésta.**

**De nuevo, mil disculpas por tardarme tanto. Si a alguien le interesa todavía, aquí está la continuación :/**

**Respuestas a reviews.**

**Dessirenya: Seh. A veces hace eso... :P  
**

**OtakuDL: ¡Y mira, actualicé de nuevo! (Algún día tenía que pasar). Calma, calma; vivirán... Por ahora. Es lindísimo sólo le gusta hacerse el malote (hahaha cabeza de menstruación). **

**Natsuki: Qué bueno que te gustara :) Y si, ora otra vez tienen qué correrle. Y pues... Ya los encontró, pero no los atacó... ¿Por qué será?**

**Gasai Yuki: Hahaha buenno, necesito un villano. Y nononono; ésta es ésta y aquella es aquella. Pero ¿No te gustó WIFR? Dejar críticas constructivas no es malo... Sólo digo.**

**Freakmusiclover: Pues ojalá lo hayas disfrutado porque éste no me ha quedado tan intenso :/ pero creo que igual tiene lo suyo :) Aww ¿Enserio? ¿Un placer? -blush- No te sientas obligada a escribir reviews (pero me encantan :3) Besos.**

**Michelle Paez: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí el que sigue, cortito pero con su encanto :)**

**kaori lee: Yya! Le alegré el día :D Y bueno... Casi lemon :P Y no es culpa de Yui, es este chico con sus problemitas para mantenerse parado... Es decir, de pié. Hohoho Raiko (?) Aquí el siguiente:3**

**Los amo a todos :D**

* * *

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, de nuevo. Tanto que el conductor tuvo que aligerar considerablemente el paso pues, además de la lluvia, el inclemente frío no daba tregua, y el agua que caía sobre la carretera se congelaba en el cemento, haciendo de la carretera una especie de pista de patinaje. Era casi imposible controlar el armatosfe de metal con ruedas en el que Ayato y Yui viajaban, huyendo después de haber sido descubiertos.

Aunque, cabe mencionar, ya no iban en un autobús como la primera vez. Ahora iban en el cajón de un tráiler de mudanzas, escondidos bajo una de las enormes mantas usadas para proteger los muebles.

-¿Por qué no vamos en autobús?- Preguntó ella.

-Tenemos qué cruzar frontera, y si las autoridades de inmigración lo saben, registrarán nuestra entrada a otro país. Eso significa dejar huella, y cualquier huella que dejemos, ese enfermo la encontrará.

-Podrías matarlos antes de que nos registren.

-En primera, a mí no me gusta eso de andar matando a diestra y siniestra. Y en segunda, eso dejaría cuerpos, y escándalos, que se registrarían en un reporte policial Y las noticias. No hay otra manera, tendremos que hacer las cosas... Discretamente.

-_Ilegal_. Quisiste decir _ilegal_mente.

-¡Ese bastardo estuvo en esa habitación, con nosotros, probablemente viéndote dormir mientras se imaginaba quién sabe qué! ¡Me importan un carajo si estoy rompiendo leyes humanas!

-Vale... No tienes qué hablarme así...- Dijo Yui con calma, pero tambien con recelo.

Ayato al ver sus ojos resentidos, se calmó y suavizó su tono.

\- Lo siento. De verdad. No he dormido bien en un tiempo, y el hecho de que nos haya encontrado... De que haya estado tan cerca de tí... Bueno, discúlpame.

Yui exhaló, resignada. Mejor no seguir hablando del tema. Si al vampiro le desagradaba tanto la idea de que ese la hubiera visto dormir ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara del incidente en el sofá de su sala?...

Hacía tanto frío, incluso dentro del cajón, que podía ver su propio aliento condensarse en una nubecilla de baho. Tuvo que quitarse los lentes para desempañarlos. Se sentía relativamente bien, pero si no fuera por esas gruesas mantas, probablemente estaría muriendo de frío.

Por lo menos estaban a salvo. Una vez más consiguieron alejarse del demente.

Volteó a ver a Ayato. El vampiro miraba al suelo con una cara de angustia intensa. Todo esto debía ser igualmente, si no es que más, pesado para él. No había faltado a su promesa, había cambiado, ahora la escuchaba y le explicaba todo lo que ella preguntaba. Sin embargo, se seguía responzabilizando por los dos; y dada la falta de experiencia de Yui en las calles, casi todas las decisiones las tenía qué acabar tomando él. Todo eso debía tenerlo terriblemente agotado. Y ella no podía ayudarlo.

Recargó su cabeza rubia en su hombro. Contuvo una lágrima.

-No te sirvo de nada ¿Verdad?- Salió su voz temblorosa de impotencia.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del vampiro. Su hombro volvió a aligerarse.

_"...No sirves... No sirves..."_

Las palabras de ese monstruo bailaban en su mente, atormentándolo una vez más. Yui lo veía con cara de preocupación. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, y probablemente se preguntaba qué era, pero no podía decirle. No podía contagiarla con su dolor.

"Oh no." Habló en su mente. "No a ella." Le decía con el pensamiento. No a ella. No a su niña. A ella no la tocaría el veneno de esa horrible mujer. Ese monstro se quedaría ahí adentro, torturándolo a él y sólo a él; pero a ella nunca la alcanzaría, de eso se encargaba el vampiro.

Puso ambas manos en ese angelical rosto y la besó con tanta ternura y delicadeza como pudo, buscando expresale todo el amor que pudiera. Después dejó caer la cabeza en su cálido pecho, como tantas veces, se abrazó a su cintura y aspiró su dulce escencia.

-Acaríciame.- Susurró. Yui lo rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza , un poco confundida. Ayato se abrazó más a ella. -Sólo con esto, Yui. Sólo con esto haces mucho más por mí de lo que haya hecho nadie, jamás.

Yui se quedó en silencio un momento, admirando y acariciando su roja cabellera. Y reflexionando en sus palabras.

¿Sería que sólo eso podía hacer por él? ¿Era acaso tan inútil que su compañero tenía que darle trabajos de consolación? Si era así, honestamente hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Quizá no pudiera ayudar realmente, pero no necesitaba que la cuidaran así.

-Duérmete- Dijo por fín. -Si sucede algo, yo te aviso.

-Si tú te quedas dormida, estaremos fritos.

-No podría dormir. No con todo lo que ya he dormido.

Ayato cerró sus ojos verdes.

-No dejes de acariciarme.

* * *

-_Muérete_.

_Pataleaba y tiraba manotazos al azar, en un intento desesperado por mantenerse a flote. Pero era inútil. No podía nadar, no tocaba fondo, estaba muy lejos de la orilla, y ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. Casi no podía respirar. Tenía miedo. Iba a morir. No quería. No, no, no..._

_-¡Madre!...Agh...¡Ayúdame!_

_Lo tiró al lago, para matarlo. Ella. Su madre ¿Cómo era posible que lo odiara así? ¿Qué no sabía todo lo que él la quería? ¿Entonces por qué no lo quería a él? A sus hermanos sí los quería. Escuchaba muy contenta las canciones de Kanato, y siempre se iba a jugar con Laito en su cuarto. Pero a él no lo dejaba entrar. A él sólo lo encerraba con libros y libros, todo el día, todos los días. Pero no funcionaba._

_Él no era como el hijo de la otra mujer. Él era un tonto inútil. Eso dijo su madre._

_-Eres un inútil. A mí no me sirven los inútiles ¡Muérete de una vez!_

_-¡No, mamá! Ya no seré un inútil... ¡Ayúdame!_

_Pero no lo ayudaba. Sólo se iba. Se alejaba de él y se iba a hacer sus cosas. Probablemene a oír esos chistes que le contaba su tío y que él nunca entendía. O a jugar con sus hermanos, sin él. O a buscar a su padre, quien siempre la rechazaba y humillaba._

_-...Yo si... Te quiero..._

_Y justo cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Justo cuando estaba listo para rendirse, para entregar el último aliento, una mano tomó la suya, y lo haló a la superficie. Era una mano pequeña y delgada; pero con un agarre firme, confiado. Una mano tibia. Era una mano de mujer jóven... Era... Era..._

* * *

-Hey... Despierta, por favor...

Ayato parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sentirse completamente despierto. Yui le había estado sacudiendo despacito, para despertarlo. Ahora tenía la cabeza en su regazo, y ella acariciaba su mejilla.

Otra vez esa pesadilla. La mujer llevaba más de diez años muerta y todavía le temía tanto como para que le causara esa pesadilla, lo mismo que cuando sólo era un crío. Maldita ¡Pero cómo la odiaba!

Aunque, esa mano al final, era algo nuevo...

-Ayato, despierta.

-¿Pasó algo?- Dijo, intentando parecer calmado. De verdad no quería que la niña se enterara de sus traumas. Y con un poquito de suerte, quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No, nada.

-Ah, vale...-Dijo con indiferencia muy bien fingida. Pero aliviado y agradecido en su interior.

-Esque... Estabas hablando dormido...

Y así como así, su calma se fué por donde llegó.

-Ayato, háblame de tu madre y de Liliya.

Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. ¿Por qué? Se había jurado que ella nunca se enteraría de ese monstruo ni de sus traumas. Y había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. De no haber sido así, ya se lo hubiera preguntado antes. Mierda. Era todo culpa de ese maldito y su estúpida notita en la habitación. Probablemente era porque estaba alterado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse... Momento.

-Liliya... ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

Yui se quedó de una pieza.

* * *

Se le había soltado la lengua, sin pensarlo. Si era cierto, Ayato nunca había mencionado el nombre de Liliya, y ahora lo recordaba ¿Y ahora qué diría? Porque definitivamente no le iba a decir lo del asunto de la sala. No le gustaría oír que Reiji se le había hechado encima y ella prácticamente lo había dejado (y que por un instante, incluso quiso que continuara). Le diría una parte, pero sólo lo que...EL VAMPIRO LEIA MENTES.

Uh oh

_UH OH._

Hasta entonces notó la murada de ira intensa que le dirigía.

-Creo que tienes razón, Yui. Deberíamos hablar...

* * *

**!Pero si van escondidos en un cajón de tráiler! ¡No es momento para escenitas de celos!**

**Apreciados lectores ¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Porfa? :3**

**~Matta nee.**


End file.
